La maison hantée
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: "Hayner a demandé à Seifer de nous aider". Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés comment Seifer accepte d'aider ? Trop court pour êtes résumé. Venez juste lire pour comprendre.


Heey ! Bonjour les gens, vous allez bien ? Bon, je fais encore dans l'originalité pour vos douces pupilles et je vous offre ce magnifique Seiner ! Ne suis-je point un ange (démoniaque) ? Cette idée m'est venue bah... depuis que j'ai joué à Kingdom Hearts 2 et que je suis yaoiste fan de ce couple. C'est évident qu'il y a un truc pour que Seifer accepte de venir les aider ! Gentil petit wouaf-wouaf de Seifer qu'est Hayner...

Raiting: T parce que c'est moi et que je fais du Seiner (où vous avez vu un de mes Seiner en dessous du raiting T ?)

Pairing: Seiner (Seifer/Hayner)

Disclamer: Tout appartiennent à Square Enix... vous connaissez le refrain, à force.

Note : pour la fin, vous êtes prévenus : il fallait que je _**LE**_ fasse intervenir sinon, je me serais sentie très mal ! Je m'en veux d'avoir fait mon dernier Seiner sans mon super chéri ! Je suis un monstre des fois. En tout cas, je me rattrape tant bien que très mal en _**le**_ faisant venir.

* * *

Après avoir laissé Roxas seul, Hayner se dirigea vers le repaire avec Pence et Olette, le suivant à la trace. Inutile de préciser qu'ils s'en prenaient plein la tête, étant donné la mauvaise humeur du châtain.

- Non, vraiment, je comprends pas ! Pourquoi cet idiot de Roxas veut voir la maison hantée ? C'est encore une rumeur bidon sortie d'un idiot comme Rai ! Pas besoin de la vérifier ! C'est complètement stupide !

- On sait jamais, tenta Olette.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu es du même avis que Roxas ?

Hayner s'arrêta et foudroya son amie du regard. Elle ne tarda pas à rougir et à baisser les yeux au sol. Pence se mit entre les deux et tenta de calmer le châtain, mais en vain.

- C'est bon, Hayner. Toutes ces rumeurs étaient sans réels fondements, mais pour la maison hantée, c'est sûr !

- N'importe quoi ! On ira vérifier demain que j'ai raison !

- Et si... Elle est vraiment hantée...

La phrase d'Olette jeta un froid dans la conversation. Ça eut le mérite de faire réfléchir les deux garçons. Enfin, pas tant que ça finalement.

- Seifer et ses toutous viendront avec nous, lâcha Hayner.

- Seifer ? s'exclamèrent les deux autres très choqués.

- Oui, « Seifer » ! Vous en connaissez plein des Seifer dans la cité ? Parce que moi non.

- Mais... Seifer quand même ! répéta Pence.

- Il nous aidera, c'est tout. Il aime bien prouver aux autres qu'il a raison en disant que j'ai tort. Bon, j'y vais. J'ai des choses à faire. À plus tard !

Hayner les abandonna sans plus attendre et partit en courant. Mais pas chez lui, bien sûr...

~oO0Oo~

- Donc... je voudrais... que vous veniez... avec nous...

- Pourquoi nous, au juste ?

- Par... parce que !

Hayner dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas gémir quand il sentit des dents mordiller son cou. Il serra les draps sous ses mains comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était un peu le cas vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le châtain était dans le lit d'un certain blond qui prenait plaisir à le torturer sexuellement. Il ne portant presque plus rien, sous son tyran qui avait encore tous ses vêtements. Hayner s'énerva pour cette raison et attrapa Seifer par le col de son tee-shirt, clairement agacé.

- Je suis presque tout nu et toi non. Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est toi qui es venu me demander un service, n'inverse pas les rôles.

- Seifer ! C'est pas juste ! Tu viens ou pas, au final ?

- Tout dépend de toi.

- De moi ? Tu sais très bien que je refuse qu'on couche vraiment ensemble ! Les préliminaires, ça "passe"... mais pas plus !

- On verra bien.

Hayner allait encore répliquer, mais des lèvres l'empêchèrent d'en rajouter. Autant se laisser bercer par les mains expertes du blond.

Seifer comprit rapidement qu'il n'allait plus y avoir de réelles résistances et décida d'en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait. Avec son amant, il risquait d'avoir droit à tout comme résistance, peu importait l'instant.

Il prit donc l'initiative de commencer à retirer le haut de Hayner ; le dernier vêtement avant qu'il lui soit totalement soumis. Il remonta doucement son tee-shirt, tout en posant ses lèvres sur la peau de son amant. Il savait comment faire pour le calmer avant de lutter. Une de ses mains vagabonda jusqu'à son entre-jambes et se dépêcha de le prendre entre ses doigts pour le presser. Hayner poussa un cri plus fort que les autres et cela fit rire le blond. Ce dernier profita de la surprise de son cadet pour remonter complètement son tee-shirt et s'approprier ses tétons durcis qu'il mordilla. Le sourire narquois qu'il avait ne cessa de grandir – petit à petit, certes – quand les membres frêles du corps du châtain essayèrent de le repousser et de prendre le dessus. C'était un acte perdu d'avance, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

La rébellion venait de sonner.

Quand il vit le poing du châtain s'approcher de lui, Seifer se redressa d'un seul coup et l'esquiva sans aucun problème. Il saisit cette occasion et attrapa le poignet gauche de Hayner avec sa main droite et le força à se retourner pour être sur le ventre. Mais si peu de combativité ne ressemblait pas au châtain. C'est pourquoi il essaya de se redresser d'un seul coup, pour prendre le blond au dépourvu. Le seul problème était que ce dernier le connaissait trop bien et qu'il venait de tordre son bras dans son dos. Hayner essaya de ne rien extérioriser, mais il sentait de plus en plus que son bras lui faisait mal.

S'il suivait le mouvement que Seifer imposait et se couchait gentiment, il perdrait. Et ça, hors de question ! Que faire ? Dès qu'il avait une idée, il la rejetait immédiatement après lui avoir trouvé la moindre faille. De plus, la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution au plus vite, sinon il savait qu'il allait donner son corps au blond. Et ça, il refusait de le faire de cette façon ! Tant pis pour les conséquences, il décida d'agir comme il le pensait.

Hayner se laissa coucher contre le lit, en essayant d'y aller lentement. Mais peu avant de toucher le matelas, il se redressa brutalement et percuta Seifer en lui mettant un coup dans le menton. Le blond relâcha son emprise quelques mini-secondes, mais se ressaisit rapidement et plaqua le châtain contre le lit en se mettant sur lui. Il se massa le bas du visage, un sourire narquois aux lèvres ; comme toujours.

- Tu crois pouvoir faire quoi ?

- Lâche-moi ! Bouge de là, tu m'écrases !

- Alors je ne viens pas.

- C'est du chantage ! se plaignit le plus jeune.

- Je sais. Tout dépend de toi.

- T'es vraiment une ordure !

Hayner pesta contre son rival en abandonnant toute résistance. Il ne tenta aucun mouvement quand le blond le retourna et enleva son tee-shirt. Il ferma juste les yeux le plus fort possible pour s'imaginer ailleurs, en train de manger une glace avec ses meilleurs amis, loin de son bourreau actuel.

En prenant tout son temps, Seifer enleva le dernier vêtement du châtain et se mit à cheval au dessus de son corps. Un large sourire apparut quand il passa son index le long du corps de son amant et qu'il le vit serrer les draps dans ses poings. Il remonta sa main et prit le menton de Hayner entre ses doigts pour redresser son visage.

- Regarde-moi. Je veux voir tes yeux remplis de plaisir.

- Non !

- Pourquoi tu refuses toujours de te plier à mes règles ?

- À coup sûr, ça te ferait trop plaisir et je refuse !

- C'est ça qui me plaît chez toi.

Le jeune homme allait lui dire qu'il pouvait se faire mettre et bien profond par Rai, mais un gémissement remplaça sa phrase. Merde, il ne voulait pas lui plaire ! Et lui obéir comme le faisait ses deux subordonnés, jamais de la vie ! Peu importait la solution, il restait entre les mains du blond. Ce qu'il venait de penser, c'était bien la pire chose de sa vie.

Alors qu'il ruminait intérieurement, il ne sentit que trop tard un doigt s'immiscer en lui. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux sous la surprise et croisa les prunelles moqueuses et sadiques de son futur amant.

- Qu'est-ce que – ?

- Tu te décides enfin à me regarder ?

- Non ! affirma-t-il en mettant les mains sur les yeux.

- Obéis un peu et regarde-moi. Peut-être que j'arrêterais.

Il était piégé. Perdre sa virginité ou obéir à la personne qu'il supportait le moins ; quel choix. Mais il devait absolument faire quelque chose !

Les mouvements que faisait Seifer ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir. Il s'efforçait de retenir tous ses gémissements en fermant la bouche. Il concentrait une partie de ses efforts sur le fait qu'il essayait de ne pas bouger, alors que l'autre tentait d'imaginer une chose qu'il détestait vraiment pour ne pas avoir d'érection. Il devait trouver quelque chose d'horrible. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, trop concentré sur ses actions physiques.

- Regarde un peu ça... tu es tout mouillé !

- Non... tu mens !

- Tu as tellement honte de dire que tu aimes ça ?

- La ferme ! Ne me touche pas ! Lâche-moi !

Sans comprendre comment, Hayner se retrouva à quatre pattes, la tête enfoncée dans le matelas. Il ne voyait que très mal son ventre, sa verge tendue, ses jambes et celles du blond. Il sentit alors une main entourer sa virilité et la presser en y appliquant des mouvements irréguliers ; rapides ou lents. Même s'il arrivait que Seifer daigne s'arrêter, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une idée pour se calmer ou ne serait-ce que retarder son érection. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses gémissements commençaient à être plus réguliers et plus forts qu'il le souhaitait ; bien que entre-coupés par sa respiration qui se faisait bruyante.

Dans un ultime cri qu'il tenta d'étouffer au maximum, il éjacula entre les doigts de son amant, sur le lit. Il serra les draps dans ses mains en fermant les yeux, écœuré ; par lui, par Seifer et ce qu'il lui faisait endurer.

- Tu es prêt pour la suite ? lui demanda le blond d'un air moqueur.

- Non... Seifer ! Lâche-moi ! Enlève ton doigt ! Retire-le !

- Calme-toi. Ça va te faire du bien.

- Seif – ! Arrête... ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE MOI, MERDE ! hurla le châtain.

Sur le coup, Seifer se recula. Peu après, il entendit des sanglots étouffés ; sans doute par les draps. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, mais il ne put se retenir de sourire faiblement alors qu'il se levait du lit. Il ramassa les vêtements du châtain et les lui jeta dessus. Sans même le regarder, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir.

- ...

- Casse-toi ! Si tu es toujours là dans cinq minutes, je ne te garantie pas que tu puisses garder ta virginité.

En entendant cela, Hayner se redressa directement et regarda le blond, surpris. Mais sachant de quoi il pouvait être capable, il s'empara de ses vêtements et les enfila à toute vitesse. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se cassa de la chambre en courant, sans regarder derrière pour voir la réaction du blond. Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus ; la peur l'incitait à agir de la sorte.

Quand il se retrouva bel et bien seul, Seifer s'assit sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il entendit néanmoins la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement puis se refermer, suivi de bruit de pas. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas Hayner, mais il espérait vraiment qu'il s'agisse de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda-il aux nouveaux venus.

- Tu as encore gâché la fleur que je t'offrais ; j'ai vu Hayner partir en courant les larmes aux yeux, lui répondit-on.

- Il n'était pas prêt. Je crois qu'il déteste vraiment ça.

- Possible, qui sait ? Sûrement pas lui, il ne se comprend pas.

- C'est vrai. Au fait, c'est qui le môme qui se cache derrière tes jambes... _Olette_ ?

- C'est mon petit frère, Sora, le fils de mon père et de ma belle-mère. Il a cinq ans.

- Je vois.

Olette fit un sourire à Seifer. Comme toujours, elle essayait d'aider le blond pour que son ami lui tombe dans les bras. Mais à chaque fois, il gaspillait sa chance. C'était la première à avoir compris qu'il aimait Hayner, et comme ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, elle voulait l'aider. Mais jusqu'à présent rien ne marchait. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si le châtain détestait vraiment cela ; il venait le voir à plusieurs reprises pour ce genre de choses. Seulement, il se défilait tout le temps et s'enfuyait de façon indirecte. Et Seifer l'aimait trop pour lui faire du mal et le prendre sans la moindre pitié. Mais, tout ça allait toucher à sa fin ; le jeu des grands risquait de commencer cette fois. Plus question de le laisser s'enfuir.

- Il ne te déteste pas, ni ce que tu fais.

Seifer la fixa complètement surpris.

- Si c'était bien le cas, Hayner ne viendrait jamais te voir. Or, il vient à la moindre occasion. Il faut que tu mettes les choses aux claires.

- Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses. Vous formerez un beau couple.

D'un regard complice, Seifer et Olette décidèrent de mettre enfin Hayner en face de la réalité. Finis les concessions. Si la demoiselle rentrait en jeu et dans son camp, il savait que le châtain serait bientôt dans son lit. Olette avait un étrange pouvoir sur les gens : elle les influençait sans que ce soit trop visible. Plus question de se défiler lui aussi.

_Il le voulait. Il voulait Hayner. Il aurait Hayner. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver._

_FIN_.

* * *

**Kino :** Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Pas mal comme one-shot, hein, hein, hein, hein... *se mange un oreiller*

**Hayner :** comment t'as pu oser faire ça ? _Me_ faire ça, à _moi_, _ton_ Nerner !

**Kino :** c'est ta faute, t'es trop con. T'as qu'à dire à Seifer que tu l'aimes au lieu de crever de jalousie quand un mec qui trop proche de lui ! Dis pas que tu pensais que Roxas vous avait abandonné pour Seifer, ce serait un mensonnage ! Tu as pensé qu'il risquait de te piquer ton Seifer-chéri ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je dévoile au grand jour votre véritable histoire d'amour !

**Sora :** pauvre de toi... *essuie le nez de Kino avec un mouchoir*

**Kino :** t'es un amour... Pour te récompenser, tu seras avec Vanitas... pour mon propre plaisir personnel...

**Hayner :** quel égoïste celle-là !

**_REVIEWS ?_**


End file.
